


Sleepy Talks

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sleeping is nice, but lying in bed while gazing into your boyfriend's eyes for hours is nicer.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Sleepy Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



George jolted awake with a sharp gasp. His sight quickly shifted from pitch black to a fuzzy, nighttime view of his bedroom. Most strikingly, Ringo was staring directly into his eyes and smirking. “Wha’ happened?” George mumbled.

“You fell asleep in the middle of a sentence.”

_Fuck_. “M’sorry, what were you saying?”

Ringo laughed. “No, your _own_ sentence.”

“……”

“…George?”

“Wha—” George bolted upright.

“Did you just fall asleep again?”

“No…no, I,” he paused to yawn and rub at his eyes, “I’m awake.”

Ringo sighed. “Alright, c’mon.” He grabbed George’s hand and tugged him back down until his head was on the pillow, then gently kissed his forehead. “Just close your eyes, alright?”

“No,” George said, shifting closer to Ringo. “Let’s keep talking.”

“Do you even remember what we were talking about?”

“…Care to jog my memory?”

Rolling his eyes, Ringo just pulled him closer. He left his arm draped over George’s side, tracing little circles on his back with his fingertips. “You’re cute like this,” he whispered.

George snorted. “Thanks.”

“You _are_.” Ringo brushed a thumb over George’s cheek. “You look so peaceful with your face all relaxed.”

“Says the man whose eyes literally light up the darkness.”

Even through the dark, George could see his face flush. “I’m nothin’ special,” Ringo said. “But _you_ …I could look at you all night.”

“You practically have,” George said, glancing at where the clock’s hour hand pointed to three.

Ringo shuffled closer until their noses brushed together. “Can you blame me?” Before George could say another word, Ringo pressed his lips against his. He tasted of mint toothpaste mixed with a hint of wine that the toothbrush didn’t quite catch. Only Ringo’s perfect lips could make something so odd taste like heaven.

As they lazily pulled apart with their noses brushing again, Ringo’s head dropped onto the pillow.

“Are _you_ gonna fall asleep on _me_ now?” George asked, poking Ringo’s nose.

Ringo swatted at his hand and missed. “No.”

“Mm.” George stared as Ringo’s eyelids fluttered, spending a little more time closed with each blink. How could this gorgeous man describe himself as “nothing special?” Carefully, George reached for Ringo’s hand and laced their fingers together. Although his eyes were almost completely closed by that point, Ringo’s lips still curved upward.

“Goodnight, love,” George whispered before kissing Ringo’s cheek.

George fell asleep as soon as he let his head fall back onto the pillow.


End file.
